


Ultimo addio, nano

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Scudo di quercia [1]
Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drabble, Grave, M/M, Sad
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 20:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14818121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una drabble sul composto dolore elfico di Thranduil.





	Ultimo addio, nano

Ultimo addio, nano

 

Thranduil stava in piedi davanti alla tomba di Thorin, che era stata avvolta da una serie di rovi. Allungò la mano, sulla spada che era stata appoggiata sul marmo e la sfiorò con le dita sottili. Le cicatrici sul suo viso tornarono visibili, mentre i suoi occhi diventavano liquidi.

I lunghi capelli argentei gli ondeggiavano dietro le spalle.

“Qui giace un grande guerriero che sconfisse la follia per salvare il suo regno sotto la montagna, ma che perì insieme alla sua stirpe. Con lui se ne va il mio cuore, naufragato oltre bianche sponde” sussurrò.

La sua voce si perse nel vento.

 

[102].


End file.
